callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maps
Maps are the battlefields where the player battle enemy players in multiplayer modes. Additionally, they may play against AI opponents in modes such as Zombies, Extinction, or Exo Survival. There are various types of maps throughout the Call of Duty series, spanning across multiple setting and environments around the world. Some maps are also dynamic (features change during gameplay), such as Strikezone and Ignition. Games include a set of Default Maps, and will usually have additional maps as paid or free DLC. Call of Duty Varsayılan Haritalar *Bocage *Brecourt *Carentan *şato *Dawnville *depo *Liman *Hürtgen *Neuville *Pavlov *Savaş Kampı *Railyard *Roket *Gemi *Stalingrad *Tigertown Call of Duty 2 Default Maps *Alam Halfa *Amaye sur Seulles *Anctoville *Beltot *Brecourt *Burgundy *Caen *Carentan *El Alamein *Leningrad *Matmata *Moscow *St. Louet *Sainte-Mere-Eglise *Stalingrad *Toujane *Villers-Bocage Bonus Map Pack *Vossenack *Wallendar Skirmish Map Pack *Beaumont-Hague *Kalach Invasion Map Pack *Crossroads *Newvillers *Normandy *Decoytown *Rostov Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Default Maps *Bizerte *Buchholz *Canyon *Cassino *Crucifix *Gela *Kasserine *Maubeuge *Peaks *Troina *Town Square Call of Duty 3 Default Maps *Argentan *Champs *Eder Dam *Fuel Plant *Les Ormes *Mayenne *Merville *Poisson *Rouen *Verdun Valor Map Pack *Crossing *Ironclad *La Bourgade *Stalag 23 *Wildwood Bravo Map Pack *Aller Haut *Gare Centrale *Marseilles *Seine River *Rimling Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Default Maps *Ambush *Backlot *Bloc *Bog *Countdown *Crash *Crossfire *District *Downpour *Overgrown *Pipeline *Shipment *Showdown *Strike *Vacant *Wet Work Variety Map Pack *Broadcast *Chinatown *Creek *Killhouse Special *Winter Crash (PC & Remastered version only) *Daybreak (Remastered version only) *Beach Bog (Remastered version only) Call of Duty: World at War Default Maps *Airfield *Asylum *Castle *Cliffside *Courtyard *Dome *Downfall *Hangar *Makin *Outskirts *Roundhouse *Seelow *Upheaval *Nacht der Untoten (Zombies map) Map Pack 1 *Knee Deep *Nightfire *Station *Verrückt (Zombies map) Map Pack 2 *Banzai *Corrosion *Sub Pens *Shi No Numa (Zombies map) Map Pack 3 *Battery *Breach *Revolution *Der Riese (Zombies map) Special *Makin Day Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Default Maps *Afghan *Derail *Estate *Favela *Highrise *Invasion *Karachi *Quarry *Rundown *Rust *Scrapyard *Skidrow *Sub Base *Terminal *Underpass *Wasteland Stimulus Package Maps *Bailout *Storm *Salvage *Crash *Overgrown Resurgence Package Maps *Carnival *Trailer Park *Fuel *Strike *Vacant Call of Duty: Black Ops Default Maps *Array *Cracked *Crisis *Firing Range *Grid *Hanoi *Havana *Jungle *Launch *Nuketown *Summit *WMD *Kino der Toten (Zombies map) *"Five" (Zombies map) *Dead Ops Arcade (Zombies map) Hardened/Prestige Editions All are Zombies maps (Later found in the Rezurrection Map Pack) *Nacht der Untoten *Verrückt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese First Strike Maps *Stadium *Discovery *Berlin Wall *Kowloon *Ascension (Zombies map) Escalation Maps *Zoo *Stockpile *Hotel *Convoy *Call of the Dead (Zombies map) Annihilation Maps *Hangar 18 *Silo *Hazard *Drive-In *Shangri-La (Zombies map) Rezurrection Maps *Nacht der Untoten *Verrückt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Moon Note: All of the maps in Rezurrection are zombies maps. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Default Maps *Arkaden *Bakaara *Bootleg *Carbon *Dome *Downturn *Fallen *Hardhat *Interchange *Lockdown *Mission *Outpost *Resistance *Seatown *Underground *Village Free Download *Aground *Erosion *Terminal Content Collection 1 *Liberation *Piazza *Overwatch *Black Box Content Collection 2 *Foundation *Sanctuary *Getaway *Lookout *Oasis Content Collection 3 *Intersection *Vortex *U-Turn Content Collection 4 *Decommission *Off Shore *Gulch *Boardwalk *Parish Call of Duty: Black Ops II Default Maps *Aftermath *Cargo *Carrier *Drone *Express *Hijacked *Meltdown *Overflow *Plaza *Raid *Slums *Standoff *Turbine *Yemen *Green Run (Zombies maps) **Bus Depot **Farm **Town Bonus Maps *Nuketown 2025 *Nuketown Zombies (Zombies map) Revolution Maps *Hydro *Grind *Downhill *Mirage *Die Rise (Zombies map) *Diner (Zombies map) Uprising Maps *Magma *Encore *Vertigo *Studio *Mob of the Dead (Zombies maps) **Cell Block Vengeance Maps *Cove *Detour *Rush *Uplink *Buried (Zombies maps) **Borough Apocalypse Maps *Pod *Frost *Takeoff *Dig *Origins (Zombies map) Call of Duty: Ghosts Default Maps *Prison Break *Octane *Tremor *Freight *Whiteout *Stormfront *Siege *Warhawk *Sovereign *Overlord *Stonehaven *Chasm *Flooded *Strikezone *Point of Contact (Extinction map) Bonus *Free Fall Onslaught Maps *Ignition *Fog *BayView *Containment *Nightfall (Extinction map) Devastation Maps *Ruins *Collision *Behemoth *Unearthed *Mayday (Extinction map) Invasion Maps *Pharaoh *Departed *Mutiny *Favela *Awakening (Extinction map) Nemesis Maps *Goldrush *Subzero *Dynasty *Showtime *Exodus (Extinction map) Extinction Storyline *Prequel: Point of Contact *Chapter 1: Nightfall *Chapter 2: Mayday *Chapter 3: Awakening *Chapter 4: Exodus Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Default Maps *Ascend *Bio Lab *Comeback *Defender *Detroit *Greenband *Horizon *Instinct *Recovery *Retreat *Riot *Solar *Terrace Bonus *Atlas Gorge Havoc Maps *Core *Drift *Sideshow *Urban *Outbreak (Exo Zombies map) Ascendance Maps *Chop Shop *Climate *Perplex *Site 244 *Infection (Exo Zombies map) Supremacy Maps *Compound *Kremlin *Skyrise *Parliament *Carrier (Exo Zombies Map) Reckoning Maps *Fracture *Overload *Quarantine *Swarm *Descent (Exo Zombies Map) Exo Zombies *Chapter 1: Outbreak *Chapter 2: Infection *Chapter 3: Carrier *Chapter 4: Descent Call of Duty: Black Ops III Default Maps *Aquarium *Breach *Combine *Evac *Exodus *Fringe *Havoc *Hunted *Infection *Metro *Redwood *Stronghold *Shadows of Evil (Zombies map) *Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening (Zombies map) Bonus Maps *Nuk3town *The Giant (Zombies map) Awakening Maps *Skyjacked *Rise *Splash *Gauntlet *Der Eisendrache (Zombies map) Eclipse Maps *Spire *Knockout *Rift *Verge *Zetsubou No Shima (Zombies map) Descent Maps *Empire *Cryogen *Berserk *Rumble *Gorod Krovi (Zombies map) Salvation Maps *Micro *Rupture *Outlaw *Citadel *Revelations (Zombies map) Zombies Chronicles * Nacht der Untoten * Verruckt * Shi No Numa * Kino der Toten * Ascension * Shangri-La * Moon * Origins Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Default Maps *Breakout *Crusher *Frontier *Frost *Grounded *Genesis *Mayday *Precinct *Retaliation *Scorch *Skydock *Throwback *Zombies in Spaceland (Zombies map) Bonus Maps *Terminal *Genesis Holiday Sabotage Maps *Dominion *Neon *Noir *Renaissance *Rave in the Redwoods (Zombies map) Continuum Maps * Turista * Scrap * Excess * Archive * Shaolin Shuffle (Zombies map) Absolution Maps * Ember * Bermuda * Permafrost * Fore * Attack of the Radioactive Thing (Zombies map) Category:Game Terms Category:Gameplay mechanics